Conversa no quadro:Revisão de Perfis/@comment-27151416-20170124231055/@comment-30203303-20170128180941
Haushua é mesmo? A história nunca diz que ele transcede dimensões? É engraçado você dizer isso porque a primeira coisa que aparece em todas as hqs de secret wars II é: "Além do tempo, espaço e da míriade de dimensões, encontra-se outro universo diante do qual o nosso não passa de uma gota d'água no oceano.". Agora deixe-me fazer a cortesia de explicar porque desta vez se trata de dimensões espaciais. As dimensões (universos) são constituidas de espaço-tempo; ou só tempo; ou só espaço. Se você já citou que é além do espaço e tempo, não tem porque citar dimensões (universos) a menos que se trate de eixos. E não era você mesmo quem lembrou que beyonder era um só com o beyonder realm? Tente não se contradizer tanto da próxima vez. Agora o porque de isso diferir de defensores #3: Na mesma secret wars é citado que "ter 3 dimensões (isso só pode ser de caráter tridimensional) ao invés de infinitas era algo desconhecido pra ele". Então é muito bem cabível interpretar estar além das dimensões como hiperdimensional e não apenas infinito-D. Você diz que a existência de dimensões paralelas não desprova Infinitas Dimensional Maiores. De fato não, porque não se desprova o que nunca foi comprovado. E nunca foi comprovado isso acerca do MULTIVERSO. É plenamente plausível a explicação que dei baseada em dr strange SS #21. "Mundos dentro de mundos, dimensões enovelando-se sobre si mesmas" A própria hq de dr strange fala sobre "pocket dimensions", dimensões de bolso, que existem dentro do multiverso e lá eles mencionam asgard, a dimensão do hell lord mephisto e etc... Quanto a dimensão de mephisto eu não me recordo, mas asgard é uma dimensão de bolso dentro do nosso universo. Leia novamente a página 20 desta edição de sorcerer supreme e recorde da imagem que cita: " e isso explica muito bem estas menções que você insiste em distorcer ao seu bel prazer. É além de todo o tempo e espaço do multiverso principal apenas, tanto é que esta fora do multi eternidade. Mas aquele espaço não é hiperdimensional pois estar apenas fora de todo espaço e tempo do multiverso não se escala nisso, uma vez que não ha nada que reforce que ele tenha de fato infinitas dimensões. Bem você fez sua análise mostrando sua interpretação de dr strange SS agr deixe-me fazer a minha. "Antes que alguém possa esperar compreender o multiverso, mesmo da forma mais limitada, deve primeiro saber que qualquer noção de infinito é relativa. Por exemplo, números são infinitos pois existem infinitos números. Mas, por definição, existem o dobro de números que estão compreendidos no infinito" Ele cita o exemplo dos numeros, que apesar de existirem infinitos numeros impares, ainda existiriam infinitos numeros pares. Mas esta bem claro que isso é apenas um exemplo do uso do transfinito, pois o real sentido ele demonstra no final dessa scan. Se ele aplicasse isto ao multiverso, aí sim poderiamos definí-lo como ID. "Um "infinito" está incluido dentro de um infinito maior. Durante sua breve existência na terra, o homem exerceu tentativas para compreender o multiverso (a multiplicidade de universos), um formado por muitos. Quando as percepções humanas falharam, os homens se refugiaram na matemática, a qual consideram uma dádiva (Asignatura) de Deus. Newton, Pitagoras, Euclídes, Eisten, Da vinci, se encontram entre os sacerdotes do tempo da matemática. Aryabhata, Omar khayyam, Henry pointcare, a lista seria interminável. Georg cantor, um monge russo que surgiu no final do século foi o primeiro a estudar o que ele chamava de números "transfinitos" começando por Aleph (Uma série infinita de números infinitos, todos maiores que o anterior). Compreensivelmente, morreu como um homem louco. Todavia, é sob este mesmo conceito -- e mais alguns-- que o multiverso é feito. Pois o multiverso é literalmente um número transfinito -- isso é, um número maior que o infinito -- de universos. Estes universos são muitas vezes popularmente chamados de dimensões." Ele deixa bem claro qual é o conceito de Aleph que George cantor estudou: "Uma série infinita de numeros infinitos, todos maiores que o anterior." Que se aplica ao multiverso. Você tem muita dificuldade em entender isso. 1,111(etc) - 1,12222 (etc) - 1,1333 (etc) essa série segue-se ao infinito e os numeros que formam ela também, mas eles ainda sera menor que a serie 2,1222 (etc) 2,1333 (etc). Isso torna o multiverso transfinito, mas não o faz ser ID, afinal ele em nenhum momento afirma que existem infinitas séries de infinitos nuneros infinitos e ainda que afirmasse seria insuficiente pois podem existir infinitas variações em uma série. Então seria preciso ter a menção de existirem infinitas transfinitas series de infinitos numeros infinitos para você poder realmente classificar o multiverso como ID. (Se não entender leia de novo). Matthew para que ta feio, primeiro distorce o que dormanmu diz adiconando um infinito que náo existe, agora isso. TODAS... TODAS as vezes que usaram o termo dimensão pra se referir a dimensões espacias eles disseram "Dimensões espacias" nunca apenas dimensões. A única exceção é quando dizem: "Journeying towards "Lower" Universes with fewer than 2.7268409 (etc.) dimensions -- or toward "Higher" ones with more than 6.2985923 (Etc). -- One enters universes which are truly different.". Mas aqui não faria sentido usar ja que o sentido de se referir a dimensões espaciais tinha dito não na hq ou história anterior... Mas exatamente um quadrinho antes: "Among these are Tiboro's "Sixth Dimension" --Tazzas Lonely Domain -- Nighmare's Dimension of Dreams -- And the Dark Dimension, of which more will be said. There are universes whose number of Spatial Dimensions range between 2.7268409 (etc.) and 6.2985923 (etc.). Though natural laws therein may range from Science and Magic, these all share a commonality of Concepts." Não colocar o nome "dimensões espaciais" aqui é como trocar um substantivo por um pronome, veja: "Marcos não veio aqui hoje, ele tinha que trabalhar." Afinal sabemos o que o termo "ele" está substituindo ali. Espero que tenha entendido a analogia. Que ha infinitos universos alternativos nós ja sabiamos, não sei qual a necessidade da menção. "Há universo com números irracionais de dimensões, por exemplo. E como é deixado claro anteriormente, seria natural de assumir que há infinitos destes. Isso não é eu inventando coisa, estou apenas analisando o que é dito e aplicando a Navalha de Occam. Você sabe o que é isso?" Como você pode voar tão alto em uma interpretação e depois dar um rasante se ralando no chão? Depois disso eu não sei se você esta pensando muito alto ou muito baixo, não existem apenas infinitas dimensões de numeros irracionais, existem transfinitas delas. Antes de 2D há infinitas, antes de 3D há infinitas e etc, isso foi demonstrado quando citaram "Séries infinitas de mumeros infinitos". O problema é que o máximo demonstrado foi dimensões espaciais de 6.2985923 D, nada além disto.Tudo que passa disso é suposição, é achismo; e achismo não fundamenta nada. Você não está usando a navalha de occam, estava apenas fugindo dos meus pontos. Agora apresentou algo, mas infelizmente é tudo dependente de uma hipótese barata. Errado! Não são apenas os universos de dimensões espaciais irracionais que são chamados de dimensões, a hq não diz isso, ela generaliza e diz que os universos são chamados de dimensões. Inclusive ja li uma hq que diz que dimensão é todo reino (+/- em escala universal) contendo espaço e matéria. Mas não tenho ela aqui, se insistir que isso não procede posso mostrar varias scans em que nosso universo é chamado de dimensão, não teria nenhum problema quanto a isso. Você ta lendo o que esta dizendo? Sério... Você acabou de dizer que apenas porque há universos com dimensões irracionais e mais dimensões que o nosso; que apenas porque foram demonstrados universos com 6.2985923 dimensões espaciais, é completamente plausivel assumir que existem infinitas... sério, qual o seu problema? Ou, o que você bebeu?